


All the Crossed Wires

by NarryEm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's been expecting this his whole life; after all, he is an Omega and he's gone through the sex ed classes and all.  He just didn't expect to be a late bloomer and for his first heat to be during a fucking world tour with one of the most famous people on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Only Reason" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

At first Michael doesn't think much of it. They've been jumping around on stage for about an hour and it's natural that he is sweating buckets and panting like he can't get enough air in his lungs even though the last cigarette he has was ages ago.

He knows what's going on when Harry slams him up the wall in the backstage area.

"Fuck," Ashton breathes out. "Mikey's going into heat."

The Alphas--Niall, Luke, and Liam--turn their heads towards Michael and their eyes go dark with lush, nostrils flaring to inhale the heady scent of an Omega in heat. Harry growls and takes a protective stance in front of his mate.

"Sorry,' Niall mumbles, and he goes to nuzzle at Louis' neck. "Instincts, nothin' more, I swear."

Harry growls, his chest vibrating and Michael wants to kiss him until all the anger and tension is gone from Harry's body. It's in his nature to want to please his Alpha and right now, it ain't happening.

"Alright," Louis claps his hand. "Here's some suppressant, which should lessen the heat for a couple hours and lower the levels of hormones and pheromones you are bleeding out from your pores. Good thing tonight is a hotel night then. Even if it wasn't, we wouldn't have had a problem letting the emos bunk with us." Zayn shoots him a look because clearly, _he_ doesn't like sharing his bunk bed with anyone, well no one other than Liam. Louis flips him off without even looking his way.

The drive to the hotel is painfully long and all Michael has done is hump Harry's jean-clad thigh like a bitch in heat (oh wait, he is precisely that) and he can't care for the fact that his band mates will never let him forget that amongst many other things. Whatever, he can't be held accountable for things he does whilst in heat. His hormones are overriding his common sense and he really can't think of anything other than something big and bulbous filling him up and Harry's teeth marring his teeth to show everyone that he belongs to the English boy.

"Mikey," Harry croons, and Michael opens his eyes, vision swimming with the vicious _need_. "We're here. Paul's gonna clear up a path to the back doors and then we can get to our room, yeah?"

He nods because knows that if he tries to speak, all that's going to come out is an incoherent jumble of moans and half-words that make no sense.

The elevator ride is bearable, although Harry has to pretty much carry Michael in and out of the thing up to their room. Once he fumbles the door open, Michael attacks Harry and rips his shirt--like literally--of his deliciously muscled torso and unbuckles his belt hurriedly. As someone who regularly wears skinny jeans, Michael is a master of getting Harry out of his jeggings, the kind that girls wear. Harry moans when Michael drops to his knees and sucks him in, Harry leant against the door and gripping at Michael's mostly blond hair.

"Fuck, Michael," Harry groans. "You smell so wet, love."

"Need it," he whines, pulling off Harry's cock and palming his own erection. "Want you in now."

Harry smiles, hauling Michael up to his feet and dragging him to the fluffy bed. He lays Michael out across the bed, his clothes coming off quickly after. Michael shivers as the cool room temperature offers him a small degree of relief. Harry sets to work immediately, flipping Michael over to his tummy and licking a broad stripe up from his sac to his quivering hole. Michael gives a cross between a groan and a shout, which quickly dissolves into a purring moan. It only spurs Harry on, and he dips his tongue into the velvety insides, moaning at the taste of Michael. The Omega is already so slick inside, dripping down his pale thighs. Harry pushes in with a finger, marvelling at how easy he can stretch the younger boy.

"Harry," Michael gasps, and by the violent shakes in that passes down Michael's spine, Harry knows that Michael's just come, one of the many tonight. He continues to lick Michael, wanting to see just how many times Michael can come just from being fingered and licked open. Michael whines, presumably wanting something a lot bigger filling up his hole. But he is an Omega, and one of their basal instincts is to obey their Alpha's wishes, and how the Alphas come first, as primitive as that sounds. Harry licks another orgasm out of Michael and he climbs up Michael's lanky body, kissing the back of his ear and then down the slim neck. He loves how relaxed yet tense Michael is, and he wants to mark up every inch of the pale skin with bite marks and finger-shaped bruises.

So he does. Harry grips Michael's hips with more force than necessary as he lines up with the other lad's entrance and drives in. The heat and the wet engulfs him in a smooth stroke and fuck, it's not Harry's first time having sex with someone but it might as well be. It's so different with an Omega, and he wishes selfishly that Michael's heat had come on earlier. After all, they had been touring together for more than half the year by this time.

"Oh fuck," Michael groans, and just like that, he comes again, weaker spurts coating his stomach. "Fuck, Harry."

Harry manages a weak laugh. "I think it's the other way 'round, love."

Michael cranes his neck to shoot him a dirty look. "Shuddup, you know what I meant."

Harry takes the opportunity to kiss his nose. "You're adorable."

"And you're mouthy during sex." He captures Harry's lips between his own and bites down onto the plump lower lip, teasing.

It's true. They have had non-heat sex before and Harry likes to talk about things. He never knotted then and with a wash of heat that encompasses his body, Harry wonders how long that would last. Are they going to end up tied for like an hour because he's heard one too many lewd descriptions from Louis (and sometimes Niall). He brags about how Niall can keep his knot going for longer than an hour at times and well, Harry wouldn't fancy lying still for that long to be honest.

Michael makes a broken noise and Harry takes that as his cue to start moving a bit. But his mate gets impatient soon and begins to rock back to the thrusts. "C'n take it, c'mon," Michael moans. And Harry, well, he can't deny his beloved of anything, especially during sex. He bites down onto the pulse point on the side of Michael's not and he groans, clenching up tight around Harry at the shock of pain laced with pleasure.

He pulls out nearly completely and then slams back in, a growl erupting deep from his chest when Michael yelps and clenches impossibly tight around Harry. It's maddening, really, and he does it again and again until Michael comes again, and this time he thrust deeper than before to push his knot in. As he comes, fuelled by Michael's orgasm, his knot flares out and Michael is nearly sobbing at the sensation. It's good to the point where Harry can see stars in his vision, and he wonders if every Alpha feels his indescribable rush when they knot their mate. He coos into Michael's ear to get him to sit up a bit so that Harry can sit on his haunches, pulling Michael into his lap. Gravity pushes Harry's knot in even further and they both moan in sync, Michael coming again so soon. The tip of his cock is an angry shade of red and there is barely a dribble out of him.

In the end, it lasts about thirty minutes, to both of their relief. Michael is scrolling his Twitter feed because he is dead bored and Harry simply watches him (he is _not_ whipped. His boyfriend happens to be so damn adorable at everything.) His knot shrinks enough for him to wiggle free and Michael whimpers a bit at the sensitivity.

"God that was fuckin' awesome," Michael groans, burying his face in Harry's shoulder. Just then, some of the come leaks out, and he giggles; he fucking giggles like a blushing schoolgirl. "Ew that's gross."

Harry kisses the top of Michael's hair before he darts into the bathroom and grabs a couple towels. He taps Michael's bum to get him to lift it and then puts the stack of towels beneath him. "That should help a bit," he offers.

"Yeah. We're doing that again in a couple hours."

Harry laughs, doubting that he's got enough energy left in him for another round. He kisses Michael lovingly before he throws the duvet over them and falls asleep.

But that doesn't mean that he complains when Michael wakes him, impaling himself onto Harry's half-hard length and then riding him to the mattress.


End file.
